pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Flygonic
Discu blanqueada =P antiguos mensajes aqui: Archivo:SyaFlygon.png Sya recoje el mensaje! Fly si tu ayer 10/04/12 me as bloqueado entendere pero solo dire que ayer me habian hackeado la cuenta y ese tipo la uso para insultos. Bueno UD no puede o quiere editar a si que mientras tanto podrias acabar el tercer especial de LVS confiamos en tu locura y esperamos tu colaboracion Pokemon658 17:15 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Gloweon Por qué borraste la imagen de Gloweon que puse en mi dex? --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 20:54 11 abr 2012 (UTC) :Ah, vale. Ya he leido tu comentario, perdón por las molestias. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 20:56 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Perdon por todo Mira, siento si me porte mal, pero perdoname, sera como si no me huvierais conozido nunca. Pero solo quiero hacer la serie. Te lo pido de corazon, desbloqueame usuario:Marc Gonzalez Garcias Gracias por los naxito's 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 21:27 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Entra... AL CHAT! Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 14:32 13 abr 2012 (UTC) toma hola fly esto es para ti:Archivo:kirbygon.png PD:¿wikiamigos?(si aceptas ponme a poliwrath) Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 21:32 13 abr 2012 (UTC) ok pues amigos entonces (ponme a poliwrath) :3. ahora sobornare a kyogre y otros dandole un pokekirby le pedire amistad a kyogre y otros (es por hacer amigos) Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 13:32 14 abr 2012 (UTC) No estan tan mal los vs no quedaron mal solo hay que arreglar el cabello un poco PD: yo es arreglo el cabello 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 17:48 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias El art me gusto! Gracias bro, PD: Te podrias apuntar a mi serie? (si es que no te apuntaste y me olvide) PD2: Puedo salir en PWO? soy Fan! PD3: Wikiamigos? PD4: NADAAA 8D Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gif ¡Vamos Pikachu!Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Pikachu_Caminando.png¡Nos quedaremos sin puesto!Archivo:Pikachu Caminando.png tengo un problemita en el chat No estoy bloqueada y no puedo entrar, pero aparece que estoy en el chat, que passa? Layla Hay 16:56 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Desbloqueale porfa Hoy mismo mi primo me ha contado que le bloqueaste '''PARA SIEMPRE' solo por copiar la imagen de un monstruo y retocarla convirtiendola en un Pokémon gigante que ya no me acuerdo el nombre, yo no me quiero meter en líos pero me gustaría que le desbloquearas, él ha jurado que nunca más volverá a copiar imagenes sin permiso, además, tiene muchas nuevas ideas que no ha podido poner en su dex por culpa del bloqueo. Supongo que te acordaras, ese usuario se llama Ultimate gelido como Ultimate diamantino (aviso de que el nombre se parezca es pura coincidencia). --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 23:15 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok! En PWO quiero ser Riolu Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gif¡Rapido Pikachu!Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Pikachu_Caminando.png¡Nos quedaremos sin puesto!Archivo:Pikachu_Caminando.png I want... you... .-. digo, mis poderes de mod Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 09:56 21 abr 2012 (UTC) O me dejas ayudarte o busco cosas malas de Applejack (?) de que forma sobornastes a cold para que en Pokémon Rumble Arena/Inscripciones tuvieras los ataques que quisieras? Psychic-boss70 13:33 21 abr 2012 (UTC) a vale, pero veras shinx no aprende todos los colmillos (el veneno no pero el resto si), no se pueden usar los movimientos de crianza (colm. hielo y fuego) y aun no aprende trueno, otra cosa es que inventes pruebas para el concurso de pokefanon master entre ellas por ejemplo cambiarle el genero a tu oc principal ewe (como me base en un cap de LVS solo tu puedes conceder el permiso de eso) y otra cosa Archivo:Swight_sprite.png y Archivo:Hipreen_sprite.png estos son los legendarios de mi region para que hagas las caratulas, si quieres saber los colores de la aventurina y la bosidiana mira en googlePsychic-boss70 14:16 21 abr 2012 (UTC) bloquea a este pedazo de n00b y voy a probar el tuto de entrenadoresPsychic-boss70 16:29 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Grax Fly muchas gracias por el OC lo utilizare,pero yo ya temia eso que me lo borraran asi que con tus bases hize este:Archivo:New_Alejandro.png me pensaré cual utilizar.Repito MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Patcho al rescate!! ya esta :D Archivo:Shaternoss_cara_mm.png este es el fake, de los que me imaginado, de mis favoritos, es planta siniestro y conoce un ataque que me invente (y puede que aprenda mas) Psychic-boss70 18:22 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Eh Que te parece si hacemos un crossover en LVS 43 l susario no heart no love molesta mucho El usuario no heart no love, a creado unas tartas imaginarias, y me esta molestando todo el rato porque dize que me las e comido. por favor ponga fin La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:25 28 abr 2012 (UTC) de acuerdo pero, si es, era nefer, y yo soy muy buena amiga de nefer porque lo a echo? La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:31 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Burocrata!!!! y mas... Bueno, felicitaciones, has cumplido el plazo para la mas alta categoria de administracion, burocrata. Esta categoria es irreversible, y te puedes poner la categoria de administradora cuantas veces quieras. Pero hay una sorpresa mas que prometi... Eres parte de la junta de gobierno!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto significa que eres la que mas manda en la wiki (junto a otros usuarios) y que puedes tomar desiciones que la beneficien (aunque igual ya lo hacias). Pero bueno, felicitaciones y gracias por editar durante mas de un año. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:10 29 abr 2012 (UTC) D8 Puedo crear una especie de Pokémon RPG pero en otra wiki? dices que si o te lanzo una patata Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 15:33 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Tarde muy, muy tarde Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 16:55 30 abr 2012 (UTC) ¿Por que? Hola sya. vi tu comentario en mi capitulo, ¿Por que lo pusiste? Si me lo dices intentare solucionarlo. Pero porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor no me bloques Volvi, y voy a ser mucho mejor 23:38 1 may 2012 (UTC) Vale Gracias supongo no fue esfuerzo y lo sabes Chocolaaaaaaate 18:43 2 may 2012 (UTC) Yap esta Concurso de Pokefanon Master: Pruebas al lado de la cara mm explicas la prueba y dejaremos que pase mas o menos, algo asi como un dia para que se acabe el plazo, pero tu lo decides, (eso si, tiene que ser poco tiempo)Psychic-boss70 20:51 4 may 2012 (UTC) Pues Segun el registro, parece que ya lo era, pero se fue. Supongo que no se lo he devuelto porque no edita nada. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:48 5 may 2012 (UTC). pero incumplio una reglaPsychic-boss70 18:27 6 may 2012 (UTC) era un rhyperior con partes de fake :V esos son fakes con partes de pokes, pero ese era un poke con partes de fake Aja mas o menos que te sucede 1- ESTA WIKI ES UN FANON NO hay que pedir permiso PARA SUBIR IMAGENES FANON PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE ES LIBRE 2- BAJO NINGUNA circunstancia HAY QUE PEDIR PERMISO SI ES UNA IMAGEN QUE SE REFIERA A ALGUN ARTICULO ESO PASA EN WIKIDEX 3- SE SUPONE QUE SI ¡¡NO!! ES UNA IMAGEN QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ALCOHOL ETC ETC SE PUEDE SUBIR A MENOS QUE SEA ROBADA 4- NO voy a retroceder ni borrar mis articulos porque una pibita me dice que no puedo subir fotos bla bla bla 5- UNA VEZ LE PREGUNTE A UN ADMIN QUE SI SE TENIA QUE PEDIR PERMISO PARA SUBIR IMAGENES EN WIKIDEX Y ME DIJO QUE NO, SUBI UNA FOTO HACK D UN MEWTWO EN WIKIDEX Y NO ME DIJERON NADA Y TU DE REPENTE DE LA NADA VIENES TU, A DECIRME QUE HAY QUE PEDIR PERMISO Y QUE SERE SUSPENDIDO, ACASO TENGO QUE PEDIR PERMISO MIRA NENA, TENGO 18 AÑOS NO SOY NINGUN BEBE NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER PORQUE, YO SE BIEN LO QUE HAGO O QUE CREES TU QUE YO ESTOY SUBIENDO ALGUNA COSA NO APTA? CREO QUE TENGO RAZON Mega tyranitar 17:56 7 may 2012 (UTC)mega tyranitar Mega tyranitar 17:56 7 may 2012 (UTC) podrías bloquear al estupido que deshizo el capitulo 26 de pokemon next Psychic-boss70 16:57 8 may 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Te espero en el concurso n.n! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 19:31 8 may 2012 (UTC) :U Conectate esta super aburrido el chat :U Simon~ 22:37 11 may 2012 (UTC) FELICIDADES!!!! Archivo:Invitación_Fly.png Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 02:53 12 may 2012 (UTC) como...... se supone que draco fue bloqueado por ese motivo, ya sabes, como te enterastes o como lo descubristes, o te lo inventastes Archivo:WTH.pngPsychic-boss70 16:58 16 may 2012 (UTC) Quiero que... ...Me hagas admin.Nahh,es broma,quiero que me hagas un especial de PELM.Crecer es mi fuerte 15:41 17 may 2012 (UTC) Shaternoss sprite!! Archivo:Shaternoss_Sprite.pngAsi me quedo :D y las garras Archivo:Shaternoss_garras_aparte.png te hice un modelo aparte para que las hagas como quieras :DPsychic-boss70 19:35 17 may 2012 (UTC) puedo usar a shadab para mi serie? nesecito un pokémon de tipo fantasma con evolucion alterna 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 22:02 18 may 2012 (UTC) me desbaneas porfabor? Grax Fly n.n ''Archivo:Don_patch.gifDL-Kun~ ''(~)'' Mensajeriahh :D ''•'' Im pervy ''(~)''' In my class .3. Archivo:Don_patch.gif 16:06 20 may 2012 (UTC) esto... sabes que si no rellenas la parte de inscripciones de investigadores de enigmas te quedas sin ella aunque me digas que te conserves 8U Psychic-boss70 18:31 21 may 2012 (UTC) Amiga Flyyyyy! Conectate amiga mia estoy muy aburrido u.u Simon~ 21:38 21 may 2012 (UTC) se me ocurrio una cosa :D yo hago uno volador puro, poke uno de lucha puro, y tu uno de fuego puro, que te parece la idea?Psychic-boss70 18:57 22 may 2012 (UTC) PD:acuerdate de mañana volver (si puedes) para hablar las ediciones (aun asi me lo pensare yo tambien) ... te vas a conectar hoy al chat?Psychic-boss70 17:58 23 may 2012 (UTC) Favor... Me puedes desbloquear del chat?Simon~ 21:42 25 may 2012 (UTC) Ok Gracias amiga mia, tu ya sabes para que Simon~ 21:45 25 may 2012 (UTC) Noticion!!! Explo bloqueo a Cold sin ningun motivo, si quieres explicaciones ven al chat inmediatamente :O Simon~ 22:05 26 may 2012 (UTC)